kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xashowd
Story Xashowd's Story, from the Prologue to Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Click on the chapter names to head to the respective chapter. Enjoy! Note: As this is a work in progress, the names of any not-yet-written chapters are subject to change. This especially holds true with Chapters 5-13 Another Note:I will begin working on Chapter 2 soon. It will likely be the last one until Sept-Oct due to some problems I'm encountering with fitting Xashowd into the KH story time-line. Once I've played through 358/2 days after it's release, I'll have more info and will be able to fit Xashowd into the story line seamlessly. Once that's done, the story will continue as normal. Book 1- Kingdom Hearts XIII Prologue Chapter 1:Finding Xigbar Chapter 2: Ordered Days Chapter 3: Enter Xemnas Chapter 4: The Rose's Thorns Chapter 5: Castle Oblivion Chapter 6: Vexen's Replica Chapter 7: The Plan Chapter 8: Scattered to the Winds Chapter 9: 358/2 Days-1 Chapter 10: 358/2 Days-2 Chapter 11: 358/2 Days-3 Chapter 12: 358/2 Days-4 Xion's End Chapter 13: 358/2 Days-5 Roxas' Departure Chapter 14: 7 Days Chapter 15: Sora's Awakening Chapter 16: As the Wheel Turns Chapter 17: The Winds of Change Chapter 18: Planning for the Future Chapter 19: Meeting with Ansem Chapter 20: The Invasion of Hollow Bastion Chapter 21: A Chance Meeting Chapter 22: The Cry of Darkness Chapter 23: Showdown at Twilight Town Chapter 24: Axel's Sacrifice Chapter 25: Final Preparations Chapter 26: The End of the Game Chapter 27: Gathering the Pieces Chapter 28: The Dream Chapter 29: In the Mind's Eye... Book 2- Kingdom Hearts Legacy Prologue: A Hundred Years of Raxard Synopsis- This Chapter is told from Raxard's point of view, one of many throughout Book 2. He returns to his room in the Silencer Guild and comes face to face with a man he and the rest of the Guild know as the Enigma. They discuss various topics, including things that have happened since Xashowd took to slumber. Raxard is then given his next mission: Lord Kami is searching for a man known as Aiden, and is willing to pay a great deal to the man who can find him. Wind of this has reached the Silencers, and they decide to send Raxard to investigate. Chapter 1: Awakening Synopsis-Xashowd awakens from his dream after the final conversation with Azul about the state of affairs the world is in. Now that he knows about Lord Kami, The Midnight Syndicate, LLPPR, and Kexon, he finds himself with no allies and in a very different world. He gathers the Remnants of the Organization XIII members that he has collected and turns them back into orbs, placing them in his Inter-dimensional Pouch for safekeeping. He then leaves the Garden of Assemblage, locking it so that none can enter, and explores Hollow Bastion...100 years after he took to slumber... The first book details Xashowd's time in Organization XIII, starting with his inception and going through the events of CoM, 358/2 Days (Which probably won't be filled until after I get the game, most likely mid-October), and KH2, all the way until Xashowd joins the events of Kingdom Hearts Legacy, which will be covered in the second book and be told in alternating viewpoints between Xashowd and Raxard. Current Goals Xashowd's first decision is clear - Collect any remaining Remnants of the fallen Organization XIII members. This means taking on The Midnight Syndicate and confronting Kexon. Xashowd decides to travel to Castle Oblivion to speak with Kexon. There Xashowd hopes to collect the first of the many Remnants strewn across the worlds. Xashowd need to collect all of the Remnants if he is to have any chance of reviving Organization XIII and returning to his former life...And possibly finding the Dark Fenrir. Weapons Darkscythe One of Xashowd's main weapons, along with the False Oblivion and the Masamune. The Darkscythe has Mid-Long attack range and exceptional magical ability. Str:10 Magic:8 Def:7 Dark Guillotine Blade Xashowd's strongest weapon, it is only used in Chaos Form. It is a solid mid-range weapon and has relativly good magic power. Str:14 Magic:5 Def:9 False Oblivion Xashowd accidentally summoned this weapon during his time with Organization XIII. It is an alternate version of the Oblivion Keyblade with a 1.5x longer shaft and no Keychain. Xashowd uses this weapon in a similar manner to his Masamune. Str:10 Magic:9 Def:5 Like most Keyblades, Xashowd's has a special power. It has the ability to collect the Remnants of fallen Nobodies. Xashowd becomes aware of this after his first trip to Castle Oblivion, but doesn't know why it has that power. Masamune One of Xashowd's main weapons, the Masamune is a katana with a 7' long blade, a standard rectangular guard, and a 10" hilt. Used primarily for offense. Str:10 Magic:5 Def:8 Xashowd also carries a silver pouch that can hold an infinite number of Kunai. He uses these as his seconday weapon. The stats of the Kunai are Str:2 Magic:0 Def:1 Currently Equipped *Masamune + Kunai Pouch Abilities See Xashowd/Abilities Forms Drive Forms Other Forms Nightmare Form In Halloween Town, Xashowd takes on the appearance of his Chaos Form. When in Chaos Form in Halloween Town, A purplish-blue aura of Darkness covers him. His attacks don't change in this form. Aquos Form In Atlanica, Xashowd's cloak changes into an outfit similar to Riku's Dark Mode, minus the symbol and the white skirt. The outfit is black around the main body and up to the elbows and knees. The rest of it is a neon purple color, and the ends are similar to Xashowd's Chaos Form. Xashowd mostly uses Blizzard, Thunder, and Wind magic in this form, creating a giant icicle that extends from his right and/or left arm for physical attacks. Panther Form In the Pride Lands, Xashowd takes the form of a black Panther. He holds his weapon in his tail, spinning around wildly or executing flipping maneuvers to attack enemies. He can also use his claws to attack enemies, usually ramming them. Data Form In Space Paranoids, Xashowd's attire doesn't change much. His cloak has lines of dark purple covering it in a manner similar to most Data Forms. His hairstyle doesn't change, either. Retro Form In Timeless River, Xashowd's attire changes to that of his original appearance before the Dark Fenrir incident. He wears a black short sleeve shirt and a black, short sleeve leather jacket that is parted down the middle to reveal the shirt. He also wears black jeans, black velcro-strap shoes, and wears black gloves on his hands. Unlike the rest of the world, his eyes retain their crimson color. -More to be added for other worlds- Form Appearance Xashowd's cloak slightly changes appearance for each form: In Chaos Form, the ends of Xashowd's sleeves and cloak are tatters in a similar manner to Vincent Valentine's cape. The wings have the same form as Cloud's wing from KH1, and when using his fire instead of his sword, the flames have a purpulish-pink color and are always in his hands. In Mirror Form, there is a silver diamond pattern around the sleeves and the bottom of the cloak. In Energy Form, there is a blue circle pattern, and in Ultima Form, there is a white Nobody Symbol pattern. In Remnant Form, Xashowd's hood is always up, so his face is hidden from view. As part of using Riku's move set, Xashowd also uses a blue fire version of Riku's Soul Eater. Quotes Other Quotes Battle Quotes Start of battle: *"I shall not lose!" (In General) *"So...I'm not the last..." (When facing a member of LLPPR) *"It seems we are fated to fight..." (When facing Raxard) *"Your existence...is impossible." (When fighting specific members of the Midnight Syndicate: Xemnas, Saix, Zexion, and Marluxia) During battle: *"Here!" *"He-yaaa!" *"Zen!" *"Make my day!" *"Darkness...Come to me!" (When turning into Chaos Form) *"I shall show you...My reflection!" (When turning into Mirror Form) *"This...IS the end!" (When turning into Ultima Form) *"Dodge THIS!" (When using Slicer Zero) *"Time to end this..." (When using Final Zero) *"Thirteen blades of devastation!" (When using Zero 13) *"Blaze!" *"Freeze!" *"Lightning!/Thunder!" *"Wind, Spiral!" *"Water!" *"Earth!" *"Dark Blossom, Defend!" *"Feelin'...Lucky?" (When Giving the opponent the opportnity to use the Kunai Shuffle Reaction Command) *"Your Existence is at an end..." (Before using Megalazer) After Battle *"How...can this be...?" (General Loss) *"You have exceeded...my expectations..." (Loss against a member of LLPPR) *"No...It can't end like this!" (Loss against Raxard) *"How was I defeated...by You? (Loss against Specific M.S. members: Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia, and Zexion) Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters